


Unconventional fanboy

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, This one gets weird, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Crypto is a secret fanboy for Mirage, he just has an... Unconventional way of showing it.A gift for a friend of mine caused by a completely disgusting inside joke.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Unconventional fanboy

Living on a dropship was tough. Living with twelve other roommates with no escape during match season? Having to share between three bathrooms on a morning? Terrible. But being stuck with so many other people had its benefits here and there, he supposed. The drop ship thing was especially awful sometimes though, because the mail only got delivered once every two weeks. 

Waking up that morning, Elliott decided to simply tie his curls back in a sloppy man bun, sliding on his sweatpants along with an old shirt he typically wore for doing repairs in- because today he was going to work. It was a slow process, updating his hologear in suspense for the new season, but man was he excited. He stretches, feeling his back click, and then heads to the dining hall. He was hungry, and today was mail day. The mix of packages and envelopes was left in a bunch of haphazard piles in the corner of the dining hall for legends to collect as they pleased, and Mirage's pile was easily the size of everybody else's combined… Yeah, he got a _lot_ of fan mail. He decides to leave carrying the mass of boxes and paper envelopes back to his room until after breakfast though, and grabs some food from the generous spread that, this morning, Gibraltar had prepared. At least that way you knew it would be good. He's cutting into the food when Crypto shuffles into the room, hair messy and ruffled, eyes still sticky from sleep, and wearing some threadbare sweatpants along with an oversized sweatshirt. He looked like he'd slept for an hour and then woken up to start his day all over again, which, unbeknownst to Mirage was actually the truth of the matter. 

The hacker heads straight over to the side of the room where the packages were kept, shuffling through them, and glancing at Mirage who was sat close by shiftily. The guy seemed a little paranoid, to say the least. But today, he seemed extra concerned about keeping whatever he had received in that box hidden from sight; so naturally Mirage peeks. Not much, not enough to make it obvious, but when Crypto peels the brown paper away from the box discreetly, as if checking the contents inside before he would fully open it in his room. 

But, unbeknownst to him, there was a tear on the other side of the packaging, and he could see exactly what it was Crypto had bought, and he was honestly shocked. 

It was a piece from _his_ line of merchandise - a little Mirage figure which posed in a wink with finger guns. And _Crypto_ had bought it, of all people. Mirage can barely stop himself from dropping his fork, and sets it down before he does, standing to move over next to the hacker who bristled when he drew near. 

"Aw kid, I _knew_ you were a fan really!" He coos, setting a hand on his shoulder and- Wow you really think he would have learned the first time that doing such a thing to a paranoid man wasn't a smart move, but he did it anyway, and luckily this time, didn't nearly get his arm broken. Crypto simply shrugs his hand off, scowling, face reddening more by the second. 

"Shut up old man, you know nothing." He replies harshly, and this made him raise a brow. The evidence was pretty incriminating, to say the least. 

"Uhuh, sure. You want an autograph, huh? I don't judge." He grins, sending a signature Mirage brand wink and smirk towards the man, who tucks the box under his arm with a scowl, and storms off. But Elliott understood, really, it was hard meeting your idols in person. The kid just needed some time to come to terms with it, that's all. Done with his food and eager to get on with working on his kit, Elliott drops his plate in the sink, turning on his heel to head back to his space. It couldn't be called a room, not really, when there wasn't a fourth wall or a door, just an open space leading into the common area, which made certain aspects of living much more annoying to deal with. Privacy? What was that? No matter, he made it work.

  
  


But where they _did_ have privacy, was their apartments, back on the Legend complex in Solace. Heading back there was a relief, to say the least. Elliott had awoken that morning with notorious bedhead, and had tied his hair back to avoid the embarrassment. Heading back into the warmer climate after spending so much time on a perfectly air conditioned drop ship tended to mess with his curls for a while, humidity and all. But now the season was over, and the race was on to perfect his holotech before the next season began and he was left a sitting duck. Problem being? He couldn't find one of his tools. Working with smaller tech meant smaller tools, and when their stuff had been moved back to their apartments, it was clear some of it had gotten misplaced. Elliott curses to himself, wiping his grease stained hands down on the old shirt he wore. At least the list of legends that fixed their own gear were relatively short, he supposed. Lifeline, Octane (though he didn't really count because all he needed was a monkey wrench to tighten the hydraulic joints in his legs and he was good to go) and… Oh… Crypto. Great. 

He supposed he should get the most annoying encounter out of the way first, because he almost always ended up pissing the man off and he didn't really want to deal with that today. Elliott moves from his desk and heads out his room, down the hall to the end where the newer legends were housed, and he knocks on Crypto's door with a sigh. He never understood exactly what it was the man had against him, but now was not the time to dwell on it, because he just needed to ask the question and get out of there as fast as possible.

The door opens and the hacker who's stood on the other side looks non too impressed.

"Ah, hey… Buddy." Elliott greets, withering under the man's intense stare. "O-Okay, look, I'll just cut to the chase. My tools got moved when the season ended and I was wondering if they got lumped in with yours." He shrugs, and looks to the ground. Crypto had always insisted on doing his own repairs for his drone, so it was worth a shot at least. The hacker sighs.

"Alright, come in and look, but make it quick, old man." He turns in the doorway, and let's Elliott follow. 

Inside, his room was dark, and he felt like he was walking into some kind of lair. The only lights came from a small desk lamp, as well his monitors, and the room was surprisingly more messy than he would have thought capable from the hacker. He always seemed so perfectly put together on the outside. Crypto flicks the switch to the lights against the wall, and motions over vaguely to the other side of the room where Mirage assumed he kept his tools before moving back to his computer. Okay… Helpful.

Elliott moves over to the shelving unit next to the hackers bed, sheets haphazardly tossed to the floor, and begins to rummage through the boxes there. Larger more standard tools for basic maintenance, not useful for what he needed, and he sighs, moving some stuff out of the way. "If my stuff's gone missing, would I be able to borrow yours? I need some pres- preci-" he sighs, trying to spit the word out. He always got stuck on that one, a fact made more annoying by him being an engineer, and working with the damn things on the daily. "Pre-cis-ion screwdrivers." He sounds out, nodding proudly to himself when he succeeds. Crypto just hums, and Elliott sighs, moving some more stuff out of the way to try see if his tools were here somewhere. Hadn't he bothered to unpack at _all_? "Kid, I know you're quiet, but an actual answer would be great. I mean a conversation is usually two sided-" he cuts himself off, mouth dropping open. Wedged in between a few small stacks of boxes, he finds a peculiar sight. A jar. But not just any jar, it was a mason jar, with the figurine Crypto had received a few months ago inside. He picks the thing up to have a closer look, and he doesn't quite know how to react at what he sees. There was… Something else inside the jar… 

Having noticed the trickster's silence, Crypto turns around, curious to see what had caused it, and then he catches sight of the object the man was holding and his skin pales. He didn't think anything in his life, past or future, could be as embarrassing as this moment here, because Mirage had found one of his darkest secrets. The inside of the jar was decorated with the small statuette, yes, but he had also… 

He had a cum jar. 

With Mirage's figurine inside. 

Fuck.

"Is that-" Elliott begins, and Crypto's cheeks darken, not wanting to hear him say it, so he cuts him off.

"No!" He practically yells, frozen in place, and seemingly Mirage is too, because he's looking between the contents of the jar and the hacker like a broken record stuck on repeat. The silence stretches between them like toxic gas, smothering them both slowly until Crypto moves to rest his elbows on his knees, covering his face with his hands and wishing he was literally anywhere but in this situation. The syndicate could come and take him right now for all he cared, that would still hurt less than the embarrassment he was suffering through right now. He's about to start stuttering out an apology, and perhaps maybe start begging for Elliott never to mention what he'd seen to anybody else ever, and maybe try to forget what he had seen himself, when the sound of the jar being set down on the shelf reaches his ears. Elliott advances towards the hacker slowly, until he's a foot or two away, kneeling down in front of the man sat in his desk chair looking like he wants to die. 

"I think there's a better place you could dump that cum, kid…" He says, voice low and raspy, because okay, admittedly it was kind of weird, but also _really_ fucking hot. The kid liked him? He could definitely work with that. He watches as Crypto's head tilts up to meet his eyes, as if he was checking Elliott wasn't messing with him, but he was entirely serious. The mysterious hacker thing he had going on was pretty attractive, and not to mention his body… Crypto was _fucking hot_ , as much as Mirage hated to admit it. Sleeping with a co-worker was weird at the best of times but this was something he may or may not have fantasised about in the shower a few times so really, what was the harm? Crypto stands, setting a hand on Mirage's shoulder, and quickly pushes him backwards. 

He's sent sprawling to the floor, and Elliott watches as he steps over to him, wondering if he was actually going to die by the man's hand. He didn't doubt he would actually go through with it, but then Crypto's hands are reaching for his belt, unbuckling it hastily as he kneels down close to Elliott's face. 

"Fine, but we do this my way or not at all, Witt." He growls out, pulling down his underwear too, and _fuck_. He's already half hard, gripping his cock in a half synthetic hand, stroking his fist down the length of his shaft slowly, teasingly, in front of Elliott's face. 

Elliott's thoughts go blank except for one thought - he couldn't wait to have that cock in his mouth. But Crypto is taking his sweet time, and as it turns out, no, Elliott wasn't going to get to taste him. He just had to watch as his hand sped up, squeezing and twisting at the head to force beads of precum out of the slit, clenched teeth and short gasped grunts. It was a nice sight nonetheless. The hacker thumbs at the head of his cock, smearing the release that gathered there down his shaft until the sound of wet jerking filled the trickster's ears. 

"Fuck, baby you look so good." Elliott moans, feeling the tightness of his own sweatpants and wanting desperately to touch himself, but he restrains himself, barely, and watches. Crypto's free hand comes up to stroke through his hair, pinning it back off his forehead from where it had fallen out of the bun and presses him firmly into the ground, a few short moans falling from his lips. 

"Shut up. Gonna paint your stupid fucking face, Witt." Crypto chokes out, hand speeding up and his cock twitching, red and eager to release. "Make you look pretty with my cum." 

Just a few more strokes is all it takes, and then Elliott feels the warmth of Crypto's release against his face, no doubt making a mess of his beard, and he licks his lips where it had spilled within reach of his tongue. The man breathes heavily above him, milking his cock with a few more squeezes of the head, and then he swallows thickly, tucking himself away within the confines of his boxers. He reaches over and tosses the trickster an old shirt to clean off with, and stands, moving to sit back in his desk chair and rummaging around in one of the drawers. His face is flushed, remembering that he had in fact moved the set of precision screwdrivers the last time he had fixed his drone, and brings out the case, handing them to the man before turning back to his computer.

"Shut the door on your way out." He says, deadpan, even though his heart was racing hundreds of miles faster than he thought possible. 

"Sure thing kid, but if you ever have anymore to share, you know where to find me." 


End file.
